Hate
by Profe Fest
Summary: Sampai kapanpun, Mammon akan tetap membenci Fon. Selamanya./ Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! RnR?


**Title : Hate**

 **Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), etc!** _ **Setting**_ **sebelum** _ **future arc**_ **.**

 **Pairing : Fon x Viper/Mammon**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Sampai kapanpun, Mammon akan tetap membenci Fon. Selamanya.

Alasan pertama, karena Fon bersikap terlalu lunak, bahkan pada saat Arcobaleno dikumpulkan pertama kali. Dalam keramahan, pria itu menempati posisi kedua setelah Luce. Mammon benci keramahan, baginya itu sikap terpalsu yang manusia punya. Jadi, dengan begini alasan pertama selesai.

Alasan kedua, karena Fon tetap bersikap baik meski ia sudah berusaha keras bersikap kasar pada pria itu. Pria itu tetap memperhatikannya dan memperlakukannya layaknya rekannya yang lain, dan Mammon benci karena setiap langkahnya menjauhi pria itu justru mendekatkan si kempoka padanya.

Alasan ketiga, karena semakin ia membenci Fon, ia semakin memikirkan pria itu— _memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membunuhnya_. Mammon membenci si kempoka, itu fakta, mutlak hukumnya. Semakin ia membenci pria berkepang itu, semakin ia harus memikirkan pria itu mulai dari pergerakannya yang gesit, kewaspadaannya yang tinggi, refleksnya yang cukup bagus, tinggi badannya, wajahnya, ekspresi wajahnya—oke, dua yang terakhir _harus_ dicoret, itu tidak benar. Intinya, Mammon tidak suka memikirkan seseorang terlalu sering, apalagi gratis dan tidak dibayar.

Alasan keempat, karena semakin lama, ia justru merasakan lecutan asing yang menyambar dadanya setiap berhadapan dengan pria itu. Jangankan berhadapan, kadangkala hanya dengan memikirkan pria berkepang itu, Mammon sudah merasakan wajahnya memanas. Apapun itu, Mammon tidak suka itu.

Sebenarnya, masih ada banyak alasan yang bisa dibeberkan Mammon dalam _list_ Kenapa Harus Membenci Fon. Tapi, mengingat ia tak punya banyak waktu, ia akan langsung pada alasan terakhir.

Karena, pria Asia itu pandai _membunuh_.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca, _membunuh_. Tanpa disadari, Fon sudah seringkali _membunuh_ nya, _membunuh_ setiap inci dalam dirinya. Menjadikannya seorang _zombie_ hidup.

Bahkan, setelah pria itu tewas karena radiasi Non-Trinisette, pria itu tetap _membunuh_ nya dengan caranya sendiri.

Mammon tahu, sejak awal bertemu dengan pria itu, ia sudah lama _dibunuh_ olehnya.

Saat pertama bertemu, Fon membiarkan rasa penasaran berkecimpungan dalam diri sang ilusionis, membiarkan dirinya menyelidik lebih dalam tentang pria itu dan _membunuh_ kewaspadaannya.

Lalu, semakin lama, Fon kembali berhasil _membunuh_ perhatiannya. Atensinya jatuh sepenuhnya pada pria berkepang tersebut, dan pikirannya semakin terpenuhi oleh sosok itu.

Waktu berlalu, kembali, Fon _membunuh_ fokus pikirannya. Tiada hari tanpa memikirkan pria itu, bahkan nyaris setiap saat, setiap waktu.

Fon juga berhasil _membunuh_ hatinya yang sedingin es. Ia jatuh ke dalam jurang dalam sejak sadar bahwa lecutan asing di dadanya diakibatkan pria sialan itu.

Fon tanpa gagal _membunuh_ pertahanannya. Semua terjadi begitu saja malam itu. Dan saat sadar, Mammon tahu ia tak akan bisa lari dari bayang dan sosok pria berkepang itu.

Fon lagi-lagi _membunuh_ ketakutannya. Segelisah apapun dirinya, begitu mendengar pria itu memanggil namanya, hatinya akan kembali tenang. Genggaman tangan pria itu tanpa gagal membuatnya mengenal kehangatan.

Fon banyak _membunuh_ segala hal yang ia punya.

Hingga ketika nyawa mereka berada di ujung sabit dewa kematian dan mereka diberi dua pilihan; salah satu harus berkorban atau keduanya akan berhadapan dengan kematian, Fon tanpa pikir panjang memilih pilihan pertama, menjadikannya pengorbanan untuk hidup sang ilusionis.

Fon _membunuh_ ketakutannya untuk hidup seorang diri di dunia.

Mammon tak menerimanya, ia benci terus membiarkan dirinya _dibunuh_ tanpa perlawanan. Ia memaki, berteriak—melakukan segala hal yang ia bisa. Ia mengingatkan si kempoka tentang tujuan utama si pria Asia selama ini; menciptakan dunia yang damai—satu lagi tujuan mulia pria Asia itu yang tolol.

Namun, Fon tetap pada keputusannya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Mammon, mengelus pipi sang ilusionis yang telah basah oleh air mata dengan lembut, dan mengatakan hal terampuh yang berhasil _membunuh_ Mammon:

" _Dunia idealku tidak akan sempurna tanpamu. Dan dunia tanpamu adalah dunia di mana eksistensiku tak akan tinggal."_

Dan Fon mencium bibirnya _lagi_ , _membunuh_ nya entah untuk keberapa kali.

Fon lalu melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menyunggingkan senyum lembut yang biasa terukir dibibirnya.

Senyum yang lagi-lagi berhasil _membunuh_ nya.

Dan ketika pria itu berbalik menjauhinya, Mammon tahu bayang punggung itu akan menjadi _hantu_ yang _membunuh_ pikirannya untuk selamanya.

" _Bersikap sok pahlawan sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu, Sialan!"_ Mammon meneriaki pria yang telah menjauhinya kala itu.

Fon menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan menggerakkan bibirnya, Mammon menahan napas, mengerti apa yang dikatakan si kempoka padanya meski suaranya tak terdengar oleh telinganya;

" _Mammon …,"_

—Panggilan itu _membunuh_ nya.

"… _aku mencintaimu."_

—Pernyataan cinta itu juga sukses _membunuh_ nya.

 _Kembali, Fon melempar senyum lembut khasnya padanya._

—Senyum itu pun _membunuh_ nya—kewarasannya, kemanusiaannya, cintanya, semuanya.

Dan hal terburuk dari semuanya, Fon berhasil membuatnya menjadi _zombie_ berjalan yang hidup dalam bayang-bayang pria berkepang tersebut, seorang _zombie_ yang mengharapkan kematiannya yang sesungguhnya.

Sampai kapanpun, Mammon akan tetap membenci— _dan mencintai_ —Fon. Selamanya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : YEEYYY saya bisa kembali bikin penpik FM lagi /gelar syukuran/ /ei. Ini buat ngebut sekitar sejam yang lalu :")) BTW, saya habis UTS saudara-saudara, dan saya mau curhat masa UTS saya kepala 6 semua hiks. Tapi saya bingung juga, soalnya pas ngisi soal terus ngecek jawabannya di buku bener, kok bisa cuma dapet 6 itu kan aneeh. Kayaknya sih masalah pensil hikz, doakan saya bisa ngejar rapot semester ini ya /cari doa /yang doain saya doain balik jadi ganteng /dibuang.

Terus, saya ada hasrat buat mendalami fandom pinggiran nih, jadi kayaknya bakal nggak grepe-grepe penpik di sini dulu /dibuang. Doakan saya lagi yaa /o/

Ada yang bingung sama isi penpiknya? Kalau ada jangan sungkan ditanyakan di kotak _review_ ya! Saya bingung mau ngejelasin apa hehehe /digebok. Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang telah membaca penpik ini, saya tunggu _review_ kalian. Dan bagi yang mau _fav_ serta tetek bengeknya juga terima kasih banyak yaa /o/ Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
